Molecular sieve materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Molecular sieves that find application in catalysis include any of the naturally occurring or synthetic crystalline molecular sieves. Examples of these zeolites include large pore zeolites, intermediate pore size zeolites, and small pore zeolites. These zeolites and their isotypes are described in “Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types”, eds. W. H. Meier, D. H. Olson and Ch. Baerlocher, Elsevier, Fifth Edition, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference. A large pore zeolite generally has a pore size of at least about 7 Å and includes LTL, VFI, MAZ, FAU, OFF, *BEA, and MOR framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of large pore zeolites include mazzite, offretite, zeolite L, VPI-5, zeolite Y, zeolite X, omega, and Beta. An intermediate pore size zeolite generally has a pore size from about 5 Å to less than about 7 Å and includes, for example, MFI, MEL, EUO, MTT, MFS, AEL, AFO, HEU, FER, MWW, and TON framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of intermediate pore size zeolites include ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-22, MCM-22, silicalite 1, and silicalite 2. A small pore size zeolite has a pore size from about 3 Å to less than about 5.0 Å and includes, for example, CHA, ERI, KFI, LEV, SOD, and LTA framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of small pore zeolites include ZK-4, ZSM-2, SAPO-34, SAPO-35, ZK-14, SAPO-42, ZK-21, ZK-22, ZK-5, ZK-20, zeolite A, chabazite, zeolite T, gmelinite, ALPO-17, and clinoptilolite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409 refers to a crystalline molecular sieve composition of matter named PSH-3 and its synthesis from a reaction mixture for hydrothermal reaction containing hexamethyleneimine, an organic compound which acts as directing agent for synthesis of the MCM-56 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,697). Hexamethyleneimine is also taught for use in synthesis of crystalline molecular sieves MCM-22 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325) and MCM-49 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,575). A molecular sieve composition of matter referred to as zeolite SSZ-25 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,667) is synthesized from a reaction mixture for hydrothermal reaction containing an adamantane quaternary ammonium ion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,498 refers to a crystalline molecular sieve composition of matter named ITQ-1 and its synthesis from a reaction mixture for hydrothermal reaction containing one or a plurality of organic additives.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/823,129, the entire content of which is fully incorporated by reference, discloses a crystalline molecular sieve, in its as-synthesized form, identified as EMM-10-P, a method of making EMM-10-P. In some embodiments of the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/823,129, the EMM-10-P has, in its as-synthesized form, an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 13.18±0.25 and 12.33±0.23 Angstroms, wherein the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 13.18±0.25 Angstroms is at least as great as 90% of the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 12.33±0.23 Angstroms. In addition, the X-ray diffraction pattern of the EMM-10-P may further include two XRD distinguishable peaks with d-spacing maxima at 11.06±0.18 and 9.25±0.13 Angstroms, wherein the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 11.06±0.18 Angstroms is at least as great as the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 9.25±0.13 Angstroms. Additionally, the peaks with d-spacing maxima at 11.06±0.18 and 9.25±0.13 Angstroms may be non-discrete peaks.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,742, the entire content of which is fully incorporated by reference, disclose novel molecular sieves designated as EMM-10, and the method making the same. In some embodiments of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,742, the EMM-10, in its ammonium exchanged form or in its calcined form, comprises unit cells with MWW topology, the crystalline molecular sieve is characterized by diffraction streaking from the unit cell arrangement in the c direction. In addition, the EMM-10 may further be characterized by the arced hk0 patterns of electron diffraction pattern. In further additional embodiments of the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,742, the EMM-10 may further be characterized by the unit cells streaking along c direction.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/827,953, the entire content of which is fully incorporated by reference, discloses a crystalline MCM-22 family molecular sieve having, in its as-synthesized form, an X-ray diffraction pattern including a peak at d-spacing maximum of 12.33±0.23 Angstroms, a distinguishable peak at a d-spacing maximum between 12.57 to about 14.17 Angstroms and a non-discrete peak at a d-spacing maximum between 8.8 to 11. Angstroms, wherein the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum between 12.57 to about 14.17 Angstroms is less than 90% of the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 12.33±0.23 Angstroms.
A molecular sieve composition as described or characterized in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/823,129, 11/824,742, and/or 11/827,953 is designated as an EMM-10 family molecular sieve as used herein this disclosure.
Many aromatic hydrocarbons are valuable commercial products. For example, benzene (Bz), para-xylene (PX), ethylbenzene (EB), cumene, and sec-butylbenzene (S-BB) are very valuable commercial products.
Aromatic compounds can be formed by converting non-aromatic compounds to aromatic compounds. An example of such a conversion is the dehydrocyclo-oligomerization of aliphatic hydrocarbons to form aromatics. This process typically uses an intermediate pore size zeolite catalyst such as ZSM-5. Another process for converting non-aromatic compounds to aromatic compounds involves reforming where C6 and higher carbon number reactants, primarily paraffins and naphthenes, are converted to aromatic compounds. This process typically uses monofunctional large pore zeolites, such as zeolites L, Y, and X or bifunctional catalysts which can comprise a metal oxide support acidified by a halogen.
Also, less valuable aromatic compounds can be converted into more valuable aromatic compounds. Examples of such processes include the methylation of toluene to form xylenes, the disproportionation of toluene to form xylenes and benzene, the alkylation of benzene to produce ethylbenzene, cumene, or sec-butylbenzene, and the isomerization of xylene feedstock to produce a product enriched in para-xylene. These processes typically use a catalyst comprising a molecular sieve, such as ZSM-5, MCM-22, and/or zeolite beta.
The alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbon compounds employing zeolite catalysts is known and understood in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,795 describes the liquid phase alkylation of benzene with ethylene in the presence of MCM-22 to produce ethylbenzene; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,458 discloses liquid phase alkylation and transalkylation processes using zeolite beta.
Zeolite-based catalysts are used in the alkylation of benzene with propylene to produce cumene. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,606 discloses a process for preparing cumene using MCM-22 in liquid phase.
This invention relates to a process for using the EMM-10 family molecular sieve in the process of hydrocarbon conversion, such as, alkylation, transalkylation, olefin oligomerization, hydrocarbon cracking, olefin removal, disproportionation, separation, and adsorption. In particular, this disclosure relates to aromatic alkylation to produce ethylbenzene (EB), cumene, and sec-butylbenzene (S-BB), olefin removal from aromatic feedstock, and olefin oligomerization processes such as gasoline.
We surprisingly find that the EMM-10 family molecular sieve has different performance as comparing with the known MCM-22 molecular sieve. Also, the EMM-10 family molecular sieve has manufacturing advantage over the known MCM-22 molecular sieve because of the different template for the manufacturing process.